Unseen
by Chronos Astral
Summary: [Rewritten] When Haruhi thought her life couldn't get any more chaotic, she met the 'alien'. Jealousy abounds and affection blooms in the hearts of the Host club as their beloved princess becomes subject to the 'alien's' fascination.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

_**"Unseen"  
****[Rewritten****  
**by Chronos Astral_

_**Prologue - The Perpetrator**_

* * *

Ouran High School, a prestigious school built upon the extravagant foundations supplied by the very social class that attended it. Very few educational establishments could come close to its level of sophistication and repute. It was said to have bred many exceptionally well-educated and well-groomed minds that have come to run or found the many successful businesses and corporations of this time. The campus itself was a million-dollar gift of architecture and design, further pronouncing its cultured level of education, financial amenity, and emphasis of a good learning environment. 

Truthfully, the school was more of a luxury for the children of the rich than an actual educational institution. The school part was there as a necessity.

As many of the students that attend the school are more than likely to succeed their businesses anyway, Ouran, to them, is more of a drawl though somewhat enjoyable stepping stone towards an already prepared path to financial success. The need for educational attainment was but a small imperative before they were allowed to seek their gold in the higher castes of society. Hell, they didn't even need to be an exceptional student just as long as they passed. For them, it was just smooth luxurious sailing from then 'til graduation.

The one exception being Fujioka Haruhi, of course. The only lower class student in her entire batch - the entire _school_ in fact, scholarship honor student, and a girl who has had to cope with the kind of daily chaos that could drive hardened generals insane. Let's not forget that she was also coerced into cross-dressing and act as a boy for the entirety of her school years and also to work as a male host with the Host Club, the very club whose activities and members seem to take a sadistic pleasure in making the poor girl's life spiraling mad. In fact, the very school itself seemed to be conspiring against her just for the pleasure of watching her tear her hair out in frustration and roaring her annoyance to her mother in heaven.

Life was just unfair.

Currently, the said attractive brunette was sitting in her desk, head resting on her elbows, eyes drooped slightly, one hand rhythmically tapping a pen on an open textbook, and lips pressed together into a scowl; a trademark expression of her irritation. The source of her irritation came in the form of an endless clamor amongst the enthusiastic bunch that was her classmates, chattering and jittering about some impractical topic or other. This grated on the girl's usually formidable patience as there was a test to be given that coming day and the noise proved to be a troublesome distraction in the need for her to study and prepare.

Haruhi gave out a long sigh of defeat, running her delicate fingers through her brown locks and rubbing her head of the migraine that threatened to surface. Just another troublesome day in Ouran, wearing the same troublesome _male_ uniform, and having to deal with the same troublesome schoolmates.

A wry thought escaped her. '_Damn troublesome rich bastards..._'

There was some excited discussion over the rumors of the new student coming that day, to her class no less. The only somewhat interesting thing about it was that there was little known about said student; there were no known companies associated with him, no known prestigious family - hell, _any_ family of the sort, they didn't even know if he was a boy or a girl. As usual, though, Haruhi remained apathetic to it all, just trying to focus on her calculus. But somehow, deep within herself, there was a sense of strange foreboding, and not the 'Tamaki has another 'commoner' activity planned' or 'The twins put something in my tea' kinds of foreboding. It was... something, but Haruhi wasn't one to think to hard on things lest it distract her.

For good measure, she calmly shifted her eyes from left to right, taking note of the two devilish Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. The red-haired demons were uncharacteristically quiet that day, sitting cross-legged with a rather relaxed expression. But there was a gleam in their eyes, an all too familiar gleam accompanied by the evil smirks on their faces that screamed: 'We're gonna do somethin' _bad_!'. Knowing them, Haruhi thought it wise to exercise caution.

Soon enough, the prim-dressed homeroom teacher entered the room, ordering a baritone "Settle down, class," then standing before his desk, facing the class with a professional poker face. The class stood to give the customary greeting, bowing, then sitting down once more. The man cleared his throat loudly to get the class's attention. "As you may have already known, class, a new student will be joining us today. I'm not clear on the details exactly, but make his stay a welcome one." He turned his head towards the door which the class did in near unison. "You may come in now."

Time seemed to slow at that point, all eyes locked to the rectangular form of the door. There was a good deal of anxiety emanating from many of the students with the obvious exception of Haruhi as they waited with bated breath. The knob clinked quietly as it was turned from the other side of the door.

Followed by an audible '_bonk!_' from outside that seemed to have impacted with the wooden surface of the door.

"_Itai_!"

The muffled exclamation caught the surprised and somewhat confused attention of the students. Even Haruhi had her eyebrows quirked in curiosity.

It was then that the door opened, revealing a teenage boy of their age; straight platinum hair reaching down to his shoulders in a slightly uncombed fashion, school uniform one or two sizes too big for him and very unkempt making his collar droop and sleeves ruffle downwards, his mouth forming a strange though pleasant smile, a rather thin and fairly muscled frame further accentuated by his loose clothing, eyes sealed by his eyelids in an expression of mirth, a face that could almost be mistaken as a woman's: All-in-all, not someone that looked like your typical rich boy. He walked slowly to the front of the class, his eyes still peculiarly closed and not at all affecting his every step. He had one hand holding onto the front of his head, rubbing it gently as if it had bumped into something.

The class had many mixed reactions in the form of a few whispers, some snickering at the assumption of the teen bumping his head onto the classroom door. Other comments were directed at the boy's ragged-looking attire, a few asserting its inappropriateness on a proper gentleman and others just stating on how weird it looked. A good number of females expounded on a few of his more attractive features, commenting on his unique silly-looking 'cuteness'.

At one point mid-step, the boy had tripped on nothing, barely catching himself on time in a rather comedic pose of having his face a ruler away from colliding with the floor. Once he had righted himself, he smiled bemusedly, seemingly unaware of the round of laughs the class made at his expense.

The new student stood before the class, smiling a tranquil smile that seemed to lighten the mood of everyone and swayed the attention of a few females. The teacher, who either didn't notice or didn't care about the students amusing near-face-plant or unkempt apparel, addressed the boy. "Introduce yourself to the class then."

The boy nodded and made a charming grin, holding one hand up in a friendly salute. Amusingly enough, his loose sleeves were a bit too long for his arm and clung to his hand, covering a few of his fingers as he waved. He took notice of the small giggling of his new classmates and looked quizzically at his arm with an "_Oro_?" and noticed how slightly silly he looked. The teen shook his arm to loosen the offending sleeve, which had successfully fallen away from his hand and, considering its unbuttoned state, rolled down onto his elbow. He turned his attention back to the class and greeted. "_Konbanwa_. My name is-"

"_Ahem_." The teacher cleared his throat, cutting the boy off. "I believe it's morning. _'Konbanwa'_ is a greeting reserved for the evening." Laughter grew to louder levels with that statement.

"Oh, is that right?" The platinum-haired teen grinned a little at his mistake and greeted once more. "_Konnichiwa_, my name is-"

"_'Konnichiwa'_ is for the afternoon. The proper greeting right now would be '_Ohayo Gozaimasu_' which is for the _mornings_." The teacher once again corrected with emphasis, a little bothered with the even louder laughter.

"Ahaha! So it is." The boy laughed to himself in a strange dazzling kind of laughter, one that radiated with an entrancing gentleness.

"Anyway, my name is Sato Kiyoshi. It was a real pleasure to meet you all." Kiyoshi bowed to them all with as much grace as he could muster and flashing a charming smile.

The teacher nodded at his introduction. "Very good, Sato-san. You'll be taking the seat behind Fujioka-san over there." He pointed towards the empty desk just behind Haruhi's. Kiyoshi complied and strode over to the specified desk.

Haruhi's head perked up at the mention of her name, the small surprise making her drop her pen from her hands and roll off her desk. Reflexively, her hand shot out to get it before it hit the floor. Her hand grasped at air, telling her that she had missed, but she noticed the same pen held balanced before her face on one finger. She looked up to the perpetrator, the rather weird Sato Kiyoshi. "This yours?" He queried innocently.

"Uh, yes." She answered, still looking quizzically up at the new student's face. He looked to be examining her somewhat, which was rather implausible seeing as he still had his eyes shut. For a few seconds, the teen twirled the pen between his fingers in a small show of dexterity and placed it at the tip of Haruhi's nose. He grinned playfully and continued his walk to his seat, slightly confused at the female squeals of '_moe_!' in the background.

Haruhi blinked at the strange behavior, but shrugged it off passively and retrieved the pen from her nose. She made a note to ask the boy to teach her that pen-trick in case she ever gets bored.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud creaking of metal and wood giving away to itself, followed by loud snap that sounded like wood collapsing onto itself. Heads whirled sharply towards the direction of the disturbance to find the silver-haired Kiyoshi sprawled onto the ground, disoriented, and appeared to be sitting on the flattened remains of his sabotaged desk. Startled at first, but her mind immediately calculated the cause: '_Twins..._' Her eyes narrowed at the culprits who were laughing like hyenas._Demon_ hyenas, mind you.

There was no argument when it came to the devious persona the duo possessed. If there was a prank, blame would almost always fall to the twins and rightly so. The fact that they were the first to erupt in laughter at the sight was just as much evidence to back up the claim.

Soon enough the class joined in the amusement, cackling and snickering uncontrollably. Very few were indifferent, and some, the teacher and Haruhi included, were annoyed at the display.

Strangely enough, Kiyoshi had taken to laughing himself, the quaint sort of serenity that echoed through his lips. That alone had slowly silenced the class in silent wonder. He continued to laugh humbly to himself despite the silence, unaware of the strange looks sent his way. For a while he went on then turned in the direction of the twins who were staring at him like he was an alien. He grinned at them as if saying 'That was a good one.' and stood to brush himself off.

"Alright, enough." The teacher said in a tone of finality, hushing the whole class with a penetrating glare. "Hitachiin's. Clean that mess up after class."

The twins groaned in their (creepy) twin synchronism. "_Hai, sensei..._"

* * *

"_Ne, ne, Haruhiii..._" The foreboding-sing-song-tone-of-imminent-doom beckoned to the defenseless girl followed by the two pairs of arms that encircled her and pulled her into the death-lock-of-no-return, sealing her fate to the evil auburn-haired demon brothers. 

Knowing that there was no possible escape from the (_evil_) clutches of the (_evil_) twins, she made a second defeated sigh that day and slowly turned her head to face the smirking (_evil_) facets of Hikaru and Kaoru (_who were very evil, by the way_). "What do you want?" She asked bluntly, knowing that she wasn't going to have a peaceful recess now.

If possible their smirks (_of great evil_) grew even wider. "What did you think of our prank, Haruhi?" The older (_evil_) brother, Hikaru, grinned at her (_evilly_).

"I though it was really immature." Haruhi huffed back without sounding too annoyed. If she looked like she was annoyed in anyway, then the twins would have won, and she'd be damned if she'd let them win.

"Aww. Don't be like that Haruhi. It was all in good fun. He even laughed with us." The younger (_and just as evil_) brother chided playful, rubbing her cheek with his hand (_in an evil fashion_).

"You were laughing _at_ him, and you were lucky that he took no offense." Her eye twitched at the twins' expression of mock fear that screamed 'Oh I'm _so_ scared!' "He was a new student here. A warmer welcome would have been much more appreciated."

The light scolding was replied with an exaggerated: "Yes, _Mom_.". Haruhi sighed for the third time that day.

"I don't know. It was kinda funny," An alien voice cut them of their thoughts and made them jump in surprise (which, unfortunately for Hikaru and Kaoru, made Haruhi's head collide with their chins). They spun around to face the perpetrator.

"Sato-san?" The cross-dressing girl exclaimed in bewilderment, not expecting the new student to have been listening into their conversation. Hell, she didn't even know that he was there that whole time. "Where did you come from?"

"Nowhere." Kiyoshi smiled innocently as if not really understanding the question.

Hikaru blanched at him, a little annoyed at having their 'playtime' interrupted. "'Nowhere'? What are you some kinda weirdo?"

"Me? Well I wouldn't say that I am but-"

"You weren't supposed to answer that; It was a rhetorical question," Kaoru jibed. "Don't you know what a rhetorical question is?"

"Why yes. It's a-"

"That was also a rhetorical question."

"Ahaha! So it was." Kiyoshi laughed to himself once more. This only solidified the twins' belief that the boy was some kind of extra-terrestrial being. They even hugged Haruhi closer, more out of using her as a shield than keeping her safe. After the brief laugh, he recovered his smile and walked off without a word, nearly tripping again and bumping his head against the door before exiting the room.

The three Host club members merely stared after him.

"_... Uchuujin._"

* * *

A/N 

Heh. Sorry 'bout this guys. I was a little dissatisfied with the first version so I'm rewriting the whole thing. I revamped Kiyoshi a little bit and changed the plot so you might want to forget most of what you've read from the first 'Unseen'.

I'd like to sat that my writing has improved a deal from the first time I wrote this and I'd like to do it all over again. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.

'_**Uchuujin**_' is translated as 'space alien'.

I also retook the 'Universal Mary Sue Litmus Test' for Kiyoshi and got a '_**12**_' this time. It said:

"_0-16 Points  
Most likely Not-Sue. Characters at this level could probably take a little spicing up without hurting them any._"

Tell me what you think of this new one. Better? Worse? And if this is your first time reading, just tell me what you think of it.


End file.
